


The choice between the two of you [fanart]

by Mikanskey



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 15:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6571735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikanskey/pseuds/Mikanskey





	The choice between the two of you [fanart]

I think I've been influenced by Xavierine fans here !   
But these three very sexy and very different characters together in one drawing may be veryyyyyyy exciting to draw. I confess it.

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/160416093515981374.jpg.html)

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/160416093516342382.jpg.html)


End file.
